Glee II
by JanesK
Summary: A story following the children of the original Gleeks. Caroline Puckerman is being harrassed by the estranged adopted son of Kurt and Blaine Hummel, Daniel Hummel. It takes all the kids, old and young, of many social circles to help Caroline. M - Language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi-chapter story. I plan on writing the entire thing, but the theme is a bit out there, and if no one is interested then i don't plan on uploading it. I don't want to ask for reviews, but if people favourite it or even leave a small comment so i know my writing isn't going to waste that'd be great =P haha**

**I have so far written 5 chapters, but i'll only upload the first 3 to see what you all think, the first 3 are only introductory chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter one – The Puckermans

Rachel and Puck had started dating their junior year, and other than some rocky moments and fights (which ended with intense make-up sex), the relationship was perfect. Rachel had become very close friends with Quinn and Kurt, to the point where they shared every piece of gossip, information and weekend together. The girls' (and Kurts') friendship was about as close as they come. Meanwhile Finn and Puck had rebuilt their friendship, and were closer than ever.

After graduation, they had both moved to New York, Rachel to attend Julliard and begin her dreams of Broadway, and Puck at NYU studying Law (yes he was surprised too), with extra-credit units in music.

During Rachel's senior year at Julliard she had landed the role of Maria in West Side Story on Broadway. Her opening night had been flawless, and Puck had waited backstage for her to run off after receiving flowers and dozens of minutes of standing ovation applause, he saw her sprint off stage and straight towards him, when he lowered onto one knee, pulled the velvet box from his pocket and proposed.

Quinn was the first to know, and stood as bridesmaid next to Rachel as the Puckermans shared their first kiss as husband and wife. While Kurt took on the job of wedding planner.

At 23 years old, Rachel was married and happy. The next 4 years saw her reach the top of Broadway, everyone knew her name, and everyone wanted a piece of her. Lines wound around the block to book tickets to any of her shows. However at 27 years old, Rachel retired from the spotlight, by choice, to give birth to her first born, Elijah David Puckerman.

Upon agreement, Noah and Rachel moved back to Lima to raise Elijah around family in a smaller town, where it would be easier and cheaper than New York.  
2 years later, Caroline was born, and the Puckermans were truly a family. With a little boy who looked exactly like Puck when he was the same age, and a small girl who was a perfect mix of her parents, by looks and by attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Evans

Quinn and Sam were friends in High School, and dated for a short while during their junior year. However through a mutual agreement, the two decided to end things, and stay friends.

Quinn went to OSU to study Communications and media. Sam went to OSU to study accounting.

It wasn't until their sophomore year at OSU that the two bumped into each other at a party of a somehow mutual friend. After a long discussion, fuelled by a lot of alcohol, the two had exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. 3 days later Quinn had dumped her then current boyfriend and Quinn and Sam decided to give it another shot.

They were married within 2 years, and had their first child, Lachlan. The pair finished college, with help of Sam's parents looking after Lachy during the day. Quinn finished with a degree in media/Communications, and decided that since she had infact gotten her education she to stay home as a mother and find a part time job writing in the Lima Times as a columnist, where she could work from home. Sam got a job as an accountant and was soon able to set up his own firm. 4 years after the first child, Quinn and Sam had twins, Nicholas and Elizabeth.

Rachel was named godmother of Lizzie, and Kurt Godfather of Nick.

The Evans family and the Puckerman family have dinner every second Friday, as decided by the wives and mothers of each clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The other families

Finn and Santana got together in senior year; the two eloped to Cincinnati where no one heard from them other than Noah. Rumour has it, they got married at 19, divorced at 23 and Santana moved back to Lima. No one has asked for an elaboration with fears the Santana might just stab them when they weren't looking.

Mike and Tina have been together since sophomore year; they may be a more perfect couple than Rachel and Puck. Mike went to college in Chicago, and Tina stayed in Lima. The couple broke up unwillingly. Mike got a degree in teaching Math and dance; he got a job at William McKinley without letting anyone know. He came back to Lima to see Tina, who had never been able to get over him. Mike proposed on the porch of her house after 4 years of separation, and they got married the next month. They had one kid together, Collin Chang, who has both his mothers singing ability and his fathers' dance moves.

Mercedes moved to Canada straight after school and caught up with Matt, whom no one had seen after he transferred. The two have been dating since, but no one has stayed in contact enough to know how serious it is.

Artie finished school with Brittany, who left him for one of the men on the football team at her new college in LA. Artie got a degree in IT and another in Music, he spends all his summers in Lima, but lives in Seattle working as a programmer, and recording an album simultaneously. According to Mike (who has heard from Tina) Artie has a different woman in his bed every night.

Kurt stayed at Dalton Academy, where Blaine and him became 'an item', as he puts it. The two left for New York, and stayed in close contact with Rachel and Noah. Kurt got a degree in fashion, while Blaine got a double degree in both physical fitness and music. Blaine is a personal trainer and Kurt works as a designer in New York. They adopted two kids, Rachel, who was named after Kurt's best friend, and her godmother, but goes by her middle name as to not confuse anyone (Lily), and Daniel. The couple agreed to move back to Lima with Rachel and Noah to raise their children. Daniel become a nasty teenager, and moved out, on the agreement that he move in with Santana, one of Kurt's oldest friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – All grown up

Caroline jumped out of her brother, Elijah's, car and ran into school to meet Collin Chang. Carol is 15 and this is her freshman year, the first day wasn;t going to scare her a bit, especially because she kind of already knew Collin from all those family get together her parents have with all their old friends and the two decided they'd hang when school starts. Actually those get togethers meant she knew quite a few people, as well as her brother Eli.

Eli watched as Carol sprinted, surprisingly elegantly, towards the double doors of the school. He has never been that excited to get in there before. Eli was very similar to what all his parents' friends say his dad was like. Loved football, music and girls, disliked school, authority and especially math. The only difference was he actually had to go, given that Mr Chang was his teacher and one of his dads good friends. _Damn fate_ he though, slowly making his way from his car to the glass doors.

Nick had seen Eli from the car, and jumped out while it was still moving, his sister, Lizzie, was busy trying to reverse park, and Nick was sick of waiting, he ran to catch up and fell instep with his best friend.

"Yo, Puckman, what's happening"Evans asked as he slowed to the walking pace of Eli.

"Nothing, man, just a little nervous you know…" Eli was staring at his feet, and Nick had never seen him like this before.

"What's going on? Nervous about what?"

Eli stopped to a halt and turned to face Nick, unlike his father, Eli had never had issues talking about _some_ of his feelings with his close friends. Neither noticed Lizzie running past.

"Dude, Carol's first day as a freshman, means I have to spend my first day as a junior, making sure she doesn't get slushied or ridiculed or go forbid… hit on" On the last words, Eli through his arms up and started towards the doors again.

"Oh, my god… Those goddamn dance classes my mum made her take has kept her in shape, and all those stupid gym classes have made her flexible a shit and…" Eli turned and noticed Nick's eyes had glazed over, and Eli knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Dude, get my sister out of your head, right now!"

Nick noticed that if there was anything Eli got from his mother, Rachel, it was her damn dramatics.

"Nothing will happen to her dude, she's got us looking out for her, and Collin Chang's in there somewhere, and you know he's gonna make the football team. Those two as friends and she'll be sweet".

Just as the pair entered the hallway, they witness a small group of cheerios throw a slushy on both Caroline and Collin. Eli and Nick watched as Nicks twin sister (and Eli's pretty secret, not-even-told-his-best-friend-nick, crush) Elizabeth walk away with Rachel-Lily and some other skanky bitch both Eli and Nick have screwed in the girls locker room.

"Fuck" was muttered by both Nick and Eli as they rushed over to help Collin and more importantly Caroline into the closest bathroom.

Carol's eyes were tear filled, and she had streaks running down her cheeks as she was scrubbing at her jeans. Nick was attempting get soup off Collins shirt while Collin was scrubbing at his pants. Eli was washing out Carols' hair.

"I don't get it" Carol said, through her sobbing, Eli looked down at her with a small, sad smile.

"I mean, she's known me since I was born, we're practically sisters, or at least cousins or something, why does she always have to be such a bitch"?

None of the boys knew what to say, they've all known each other most of their lives, and they felt the same way. Why could Liz just be friendly?

Caroline and Collin spent the rest of the day in colourfully stained clothing. But when Eli and Nick went to football practice, and Collin changed to get to the tryouts, Carol put on Eli's shirt he was wearing that day.

Eli took Carol home, the ride was silent, and Eli knew she had a less that perfect first day of high school.

"Hey, C, don't let them get to you. It won't happen again, I promise. I've got your back, and Nick and Collin do too. Now that Collin's on the football team it will all be ok"

Carol just nodded and went to get out of the car, she turned back and looked at Eli.

"Please don't tell mum or dad who it was…"

Eli smiled and nodded, he knew his parents would know she got slushied, but he also knew it could start some giant family feud with the Evans.

The siblings entered the house and dumped their things, making their way into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, where's mum?"

Noah turned from the stove and his smile faltered when he saw his daughter sitting with her head in her hands and wearing her brothers shirt.

"Umm… she's just making some calls to organise some things for temple, while the Rabbi's away" His answer was half hearted, because he couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter.

"Sweetheart… what's wrong?"

Caroline looked up and Noah was met with a pair of angry teenage eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you and your stupid slushy's, how could mum ever forgive you for doing something like that", with that Carol turned and stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Noah turned to look at Elijah, a look of guilt and confusion plastered on his face, "What happened today?"

Eli gave him a small smile in return and replied "Just a bit of phasing of the freshman's, nothing harsh, just a slushy"

Noah looked towards the stairs and then turned back to the stove to finish dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – Fresh-meat

It had been just a week, and Carol had been slushied everyday so far, it was Tuesday of their second week, and other than the first time, Collin was yet to be attacked again. They both suspected it had something to do with him being on the football team now. That never stopped Collin from hanging out with Carol. If he was honest with himself, she was fast becoming his best friend and vice versa.

Caroline was very much a mix between her parents in her teenage years. She had the long tan legs, curtsey of her mother, but she was slightly taller (thanks to her dad, she supposes), she had long brown hair, and deep hazel eyes. And of course, she loved music. Nick used to refer to her as a mini Greek looking goddess, until Elijah punched him in the arm and Noah death glared him out of the house that night. As well as her looks, she was basically a perfect balance of her parents' attitude. She was determined and loud, but very social, and had enough friends, she also knew how to ditch class without anyone finding out, but that didn't stop her from actually attending most of the time.

It seems that McKinley had changed a little over the years, because it didn't matter whether you had friends, or were in glee club or not, if the 'top dogs' didn't like you, then you were prime slushy target. And apparently having your brother, his best friend and your best friend on the football team meant nothing.

Caroline was standing at her locker unpacking her backpack before first period, when she noticed someone's feet next to her, and behind her opened locker door. She ignored it for a few moments, assuming it was someone waiting to slushy her, and trying to get is much dry-time as possible. She closed the locker door and scrunched her face to brace herself for the cold syrup, it took a few seconds before she noticed that it never came. She opened one eye to look at the person staring back at her with a crooked smirk that could rival her fathers (and brothers FYI) and a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, can I help you?" she managed to squeak out

"Daniel Hummel, I think we've met once or twice through our parents" Her thrust his arm out to shake her hand, and Carol reluctantly agreed.

"Ahh, yea I suppose we have, Uncle Kurt's my godfather, but I don't really remember you, sorry"

She looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand; she tugged a little and calmly pulled it back to her side before subtly shifting back a little, further into the middle of the hallway. Dan was intimidating, tall, much taller than Uncle Kurt, he had dark hair and dark eyes, he was a very attractive guy, but Caroline just didn't feel safe enough standing close to him.

"I moved out of my dads place a few years ago, living with San now, she's pretty cool" he said taking his own hand back and placing it in his pocket, leaning back against the lockers again.

"Oh, Santana? My Mum and Aunt Q talk about her sometimes"

"Yea… So anyway, I've seen you around a bit, being slushied and whatever… I was thinking we could like go out or something, people saw you with me, they'd back off for sure" He bought back his smirk and calmly waited for a response

"Umm, I don't know… I umm, I kind of…" Carol stumbled over her words before she noticed Collin with one of his friends on the football team, she'd met him a few times and he seemed nice enough. She shot him a look that seemingly called for help, and Collin and Mark sped up the hallway.

"Hey, C, how you doing, want me to walk you to class?"

Caroline gave him a small smile, and waved to Daniel as she grabbed Collin's elbow and walked off down the hallway.

Dan, apparently, doesn't get the hint though. Because when Carol walks back to her locker he's waiting there, between every period, lunch and the end of the day. Each time he asks her about that date, or compliments her hair or hands by lightly touching them. By the end of the day she firmly states her disinterest in him and walks out to the car park to meet Eli and Nick.

She doesn't say anything as Eli drives her home. He doesn't ask why she's so quiet. But once they make it inside the house and she runs up to her room, slams the door and Ali doesn't hear music streaming out from behind it, he goes off to find his mum.

Eli knocks on the door and sticks his head in to check Rachel's not busy. Rachel lifts her head from the book she's reading in the study and smiles.

"Eli, I didn't know you two were home, what's the time?"

"Eli smiles and makes his way into the room, taking a seat on the couch next to his mother.

"It's close to 4 ma…" he looks at his shoes and plays with the piece of rubber hanging off the soul.

Rachel stares at her son for all of 2 seconds before she completely discards the book in her hand, and sighs.

"Is it a girl, Eli?" and Eli shoots his head up and stares at her like she's crazy.

"God no, Ma, it's just Carol, damn"

Rachel shoots him a half-assed glare, reminding him to watch his mouth around her, and then gives him a genuine smile.

"What is it?"

Eli sighs, "ok… Ma, you know how dad says he knows your upset when you stop talking shi… ahh, stuff?"

Rachel clears her throat and reminds herself she has to bring this up with Noah later, "Yes, I suppose"

"Ok, so you know how Caroline's always going on about something, like school or music or whatever?"

"Yes…"

"She hasn't said a word to me since this morning, and I've seen her 4 times between then and when I drove her home after school, she looks scared about something"

"Maybe she's just had a particularly stressful day"

"I dunno, Ma, she seemed really out of it"

"How about I go talk to her for you?"

"No, Ma, you can't, I mean she'd just get angry at me and that shit… ahh stuff… always comes back to bite me in the… butt…"

Rachel shot him another warning glance and then pulled her book back onto her lap

"Then maybe, if you want to know what's going on and you won't let me talk to her, you should go up yourself" with that Rachel pulled the book open and began reading it again.

Elijah stood up in a huff, and rolled his eyes before making his way upstairs, he was able to make out a barely audible "Don't roll your eyes at me Elijah, or I'll get your dad on you"

Eli chuckled and ran up the stairs skipping every second one until he reached his sister room.

He cleared his throat and knocked on the door twice before letting himself in.

"You couldn't wait for a response" Carol snapped almost immediately without turning her head from her desk, her phoned beeped and she ignored it.

"Would I have gotten one?" Eli walked over and took a seat on the bed watching the back of her head

"No, but doesn't that say a lot about the fact that I don't want to talk?"

Eli lay back on his sisters' bed with a heavy thud

There was silence for a few minutes before Elijah felt he had to come up with something to break the tension, he doesn't know why he said it instead of just asking what's wrong but he wished he didn't.

"How many guys have you had in this bed, C?"

Without missing a beat, Carol turned around and stared him down, replying "About as many as you've had girls in yours"

Eli snapped up and stared at her, mouth hanging wide.

"It's a joke, Eli, god. Good to know you're the slut I thought you were"

"Hey!"

"Eli, what do you want?" Caroline's phone beeped and she checked it, her face fell for a second before she placed it back on the desk without replying and went straight back to looking at her brother.

"I, uhh, I want to know what's going on"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't seem yourself and," Eli was interrupted by another beep of Caroline's phone and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who's texting you?"

"No one…" Carol turned back to her desk and waited for her brother to leave, to no avail.

"Seriously, C, who texting you, what's going on?"

Carol turned back and threw the phone at him, "That's what's going on, he came up to me during every break I had today and kept asking me out and touching me and I kept telling him no and to back off, and he never did and now he won't stop texting me, I've only been home 20 minutes!"

Elijah looked down and saw Caroline had 14 text messages from Daniel Hummel, and 3 missed calls since they got home.

"Dude, what the hell. This isn't right, why didn't you say anything?"

Elijah was skipping through reading the texts messages and getting angrier, some were simple questions, but some were very suggestive, and somewhere extremely erotic and uncomfortable to read.

"I just… I thought he'd leave me alone, I don't even know him"

"The guys a jerk, he sleeps around and treats everyone like crap"

"So he's you but a little meaner?" Carol said with a small smile on her face

Eli knew she was joking so he let it slide, and smiled back, "hey, I'm a nice guy!"

"I know"

Eli stood from the bed and walked over to give Carol and small hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nick and I will deal with this tomorrow okay?"

"Okay…"

Eli turned to leave the room but before he could make it into the hall Caroline called him back

"Eli?"

"Yea"

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

The next day Caroline walked into school with Elijah on one side and Nick on the other. They were deep in conversation, and none of them saw Dan waiting for Carol at her locker, when they got too close for it to be too late, Eli went ahead and opened the locker for her, standing between Dan and Carol. Carol sent him a small smile and Nick stood behind her to act as a further barrier.

Dan cleared his throat and moved to walk away but instead walked to the other side of Carol.

"Body guards, huh?" he said, leaning over, a little too close to Carol than Eli liked.

"Oi, Hummel, back the fuck off before something happens to your face, dude"

Eli had closed Carols locker, and moved her behind him, while Nick stood next to him, blocking her off. Collin saw the commotion from down the hall and sprinted up to take Carol by the hand, slap Eli on the back and walk her to homeroom.

"What's your issue Puckerman, jealous your sister's getting some?"

"Excuse me, but you did not just imply you were fucking my sister"

"What if I was" Dan growled back, and Eli had to clench and unclench his fists to keep from punching this douche in the face. _Family friend, family friend_ he chanted over and over.

He was about to turn and leave when Dan had to get the last word in "You know she wouldn't turn me down if you weren't around"

Elijah turned around fast, with the intention of punching Daniel square in the face, only to be met with the image of his best friend on the ground on top of Daniel, punching him over and over again.

"Dude, stop, you'll kill him!" He screamed

Eli had to pull Nick off, himself, as everyone else stood around and watched in shock.

Daniel grumbled, and winced in pain as he stood up and stalked away.

"Dude, what was that about?" Eli asked as he helped his friend calm down, with a bottle of water from his sister locker

"I've known Carol as long as you have, he was saying shit and I wasn't going to let him get away with it… besides, you would have actually killed him, I only tried"

The boys chuckled and Eli said his thanks before they ran off to class, to avoid being called to the principal's office.

The rest of the week felt like Déjà vu for all 3 of them. Dan didn't let Caroline go, and her phone was blowing up with texts. Nick and Eli, even Collin, wouldn't let her be alone any more, Caroline was constantly nervous and jumpy. Daniels affection went from being innocent to being stalkerish very fast.

Nick had a lot of history with Daniel; he had previously dated, or slept with on a regular basis, his sister Elizabeth. Neither of their parents had any idea Lizzy wasn't a virgin any more, nor the fact that she hadn't been for nearly 3 years. Dan used to sneak over when his parents were out, which meant he either got to hear the moaning of the only girl in the entire school he doesn't want to hear, or waltz on over to the Puckermans for some COD time.

Elizabeth had not been oblivious to the situation, however she was blinded by hatred towards Carol, and that meant she couldn't see the fact that Caroline wasn't interested. In her head, Carol was an ex-boyfriend stealing whore who didn't know her place.

It was Tuesday, about 2 weeks from when the situation started, and Daniel was waiting by Caroline's locker between 3rd and 4th period. Elizabeth spotted Carol hiding around the corner keeping an eye on her locker, waiting for Dan to leave. She slammed her locker closed and strolled up, with the kind of confidence the Fabray-family are known for, to Caroline with a nasty scowl set in place.

"Hey there, Caroline" she greeted with a venomous snarky tone set deep in her voice.

Carol jumped slightly, having not noticed Liz walk up, "Umm, hey Liz, what's going on?"

Elizabeth slowly made her way forward, forcing Caroline to back up against the wall, "I just want you to know that Dan over there is off limits. If I see you with him one more time, I'll come down on you with the full force of the cheerio's and this schools social hierarchy. Got it?"

"Umm…" Carol nodded her head numbly and watched as Liz sashayed her way down the hall.

Carol shock herself out of the confused daze Liz just put her in, and turned back to her locker, that was now free of Daniel, seeing as class had started 3 minutes ago.

By the end of the day the rumours had spread around the school, and were currently top gossip. Apparently the Berry/Puckerman family were always a favourite at McKinley because so far, both of the Puckerman children were the stars of their own stories.

After the debacle in the hallway concerning Liz and Caroline, the entire school was made aware of the fact that Carol was a boyfriend stealing slut, only to be backed up by the fact that she is nearly always surrounded by Collin and Nick. This rumour was slowly being squashed however by Eli, who was starring in his own rumours that have been spreading and evolving over the past week, ever since the beat down between Nick and Dan.

It was said that Eli and Nick were the baddest kids in school, which only went on to help their reputation as the bad boys, it was however, the rumour that they were beating up any kid who laid a hand, eye or even spoke about Carol, that went to further isolate her from the schools student population.

It was only a matter of time before the rumours and the Dan/Carol situation became out of control, and something unimaginable happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month. An entire month. Eli was starting to get super jumpy at school, constantly keeping an eye out for Caroline, and Nick was just as bad, except he had to keep and eye on Eli as well. The two had been in numerous fights with Daniel, as well as few with some of the football players in the locker room who thought it would be a great idea to bring up Caroline's legs. Collin may have gotten involved in that one too.

The fight that took place was a particularly disastrous one, and it happened to have brought the parents into the situation at hand.

Eli, Nick and Collin, along with the rest of the football team were getting changed in the Locker room after a particularly excruciating training session.

"Dude, I heard they got it on the Science hall janitor closet and Mr. Lucas caught them" A teammate had said, behind the row of lockers, sitting in the centre of the room.

Nick smirked, and elbowed Eli as they were listening to the rumours of what sounded to be a particularly interesting girl they should probably look into.

"Seriously man, if he wasn't on the team I would totally tap his sister so fast" was the line that caused Nick to grab onto Eli's shirt, glaring at him, reminding him that about half the team had sisters at the school.

"Her legs man, imagine those wrapped around you"

"Dude, Hummel is one lucky kid, I bet she's freaky as shit, have you seen her mum, man she's a MILF if I ever saw one, I would go the entire female population of the Puckerman family"

"THAT'S IT" was the last thing anyone heard before there was an all out brawl between Nick, Eli and Collin and the other 4 members of the team who had been discussing his sister and, god forbid, his mother.

The brawl was short lived when both the Hockey and Football coach had entered the locker room after hearing the noise and broken it up.

This is how the Evans, Puckerman and Chang family ended up in the principals' office explaining the entire story. Everything from Elizabeth's relationship with Daniel, to her treatment of Caroline, and Daniel's intimidation of Carol.

Suffice to say, Noah didn't say a word as he stood calmly out of the seat and left the room, entering the halls he used to terrorise, and went in search of Daniel Hummel.

Something very similar to a scene that took place between David Karofsky and Burt Hummel was slowly unfolding before the eyes of all those within McKinley's halls.

"You stay the _fuck_ away from my daughter, or so help you, I will come after you, I do not care if Beyonce is your father"

Noah's eyes were blazing with fury as he pinned the tall boy against a row of lockers.

Daniel Hummel winced as one of the locks was forced onto his back.

"Dude, I haven't done anything, and maybe you should back off before someone files an assault charge" Daniel growled.

Noah slammed Daniel against the locker again, getting ready to say something else, when Sam and Mike began pulling him off the kid. Daniel flew down the hall and out of sight before anyone could stop him.

Noah shrugged out of their hold and brushed himself off before turning to see Rachel staring at him with a concerned face as Caroline buried her head into her chest sobbing. Elijah had his hand placed on his mothers shoulder, trying to calm her down as well.

The three respective families went home to handle their issues.

Noah made it through the door and into his study without saying a word. Both kids had gone upstairs and Rachel and had brought him a glass of wine, before smiling a little and reassuring him they would all talk later.

Noah sat in his arm chair facing his large wall of books (he began reading in college when he realised he actually wanted to do something with his life). Noah hasn't been Puck since he left school, he hasn't punched anyone, slept around or made fun of the nerdy kid, and that's why he was insanely confused about what got over him in the hallway back at school. Maybe it was the fact that his daughters face looked exactly like Rachel's every time she got slushied in the same hallway sophomore year, before they started dating, when she was recounting her story, or maybe it was just the fact that this guy was targeting _his _daughter… _Noah Puckerman's daughter_. Only idiots ever messed with Puck, so _no one _messes with his daughter, scratch that, his family.

"Good!" said Noah, loud enough to be heard throughout the house. He walked out of his study and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Everybody down in the kitchen… NOW"

Within 30 seconds both kids had run down the stairs and were now sitting at the bench on the bar stools in front of their parents.

"I've come to the conclusion, until this entire thing… blows over… Eli, you will be joining glee to watch your sister after school…"

"What! You can't make me do that, glee's for losers and Shue is such a drag of a teacher"

"Elijah David Puckerman, listen to your father and do not criticise the very club that made me a star, and brought your parents together"

Eli had shut up by the time his mum has interrupted; Rachel was _pissed_

"I have no objections to Mr Shuester being a drag, he was always trying to sabotage my career at school"

Eli smirked, and glanced at his dad who was glaring at him, he wiped the look of his face immediately.

"… Not the point Rachel" Noah turned back to Eli and continued "During school you will make sure she can always contact you, and that you check in with her at least twice a day" He turned to Caroline, who had been a mic between shocked, bored and still a little shaken and upset.  
"While at school Mike will be your adult contact. Not the principal, but Mike. These are my rules and you will both follow them"

Both kids made a move to get up when Noah cleared his throat to throw out one last thing.

"Also, due to the fact that this issue contains children of people we see as good friends, it is a very delicate situation, and we do not need either of you getting in any… more… fights"

Noah sent one more warning look at Eli before the kids both nodded and ran up to their rooms.

Eli dove to his bed, and landed on his back, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out his phone.

He glanced at the 3 texts from numerous cheerios asking for very… specific… help with some of their very _specific _needs, before deleting them and texting Nick.

**Puckerman: Any news on your end?**

**Evans: Jst gt drld 4m rents, Btch in shit, I cnt fite ne more**

**Puckerman: English?**

**Evans: Liz is in a lot of trouble, and I will be if I fight anymore. Better? Geez, would you try being a teenager sometimes?**

**Puckerman: Fuck you! good enough?**

**Evans: Whatever**

**Puckerman: off topic. Point is, we need to join glee and keep an eye on C.**

**Evans: sounds good, see ya tomorrow**

**Puckerman: Laters.**

Elijah David Puckerman was about to follow in his dads footsteps and be the first badass (with Nick of course) to join the Glee Club. _Shit, he wasn't even in it to chase some tail either, this can no bode well_ (see he has some of his mothers DNA too).


End file.
